cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Thomas Tireson
'''Thomas Robert "Ridgewell" Tireson '''is an Piston Cup well-known champion. He had won almost every year of his racing career. He is known for being John's father and founder of Comcast. He had a great racing experience and won 4 championships in the Piston Cup. He was a red and gold racer and weard the number 53. Tireson is one of the most talented racers on Cal Speedway and Daniel Raceway, he loves racing, it's his passion. He always uses new training methods in order to make a huge lead. In 1976, he made a huge lead that he caught up to the racer in 35th place (Carl Smith). Thomas also has a brother named Gordon Tireson who would race for Leak Less from 1972 to 1982. After Thomas retired in 1981, Gordon retired a year later in 1982. History Tireson was an ordinary Plymouth, no job. He tried to cook as a chef but his dishes keep on coming back to the kitchen, they say that it's raw, bland, and overcooked. Tireson wasn't a great chef back then, but his favorite sport, racing, inspired him Entering the Piston Cup thumb|220px|Tireson passing [[Carl Smith at Daniel Raceway ]]Tireson had a favorite racer named Ricardo Albany. Before his career, Tireson went to a tri-oval race track owned by his father and trains to race there. After many days, Tireson challenges his other friends and his brother Gordon who enjoy racing and won. He then signed up for the Piston Cup Racing Series. Tireson was painted red with a golden spoiler and was signed as the Southern Gold racer. He made his first race in Belle Speedway and made good positions along with his friends. Tireson made steady progress in his career and would always finish first. Tireson gains more fans and are impressed by his skill and ability. After his 8th career win at Daniel Raceway, he is now officially known as a champion according to critics. According to Officals in Daniel Raceway, Tireson has the fastest pit crew time. In his veteran days, Tireson had a club of fans and married a woman named Erica Smith. Downhill In 1979, more skilled racers started to attend the sport and had more ability that Tireson and his friends. Tireson then started to loose pace as his wife and son watched in fear. In 1980, He ends up in 7th, 9th, 11th, and 12th. He then slowly began to loose fans. After many days loosing. Tireson started to get out of control in a bar and started smashing stuff. As he went back home, he started destroying his trophies and medals. In the next race, Tireson was then after the cops during nighttime cause he was speeding while drunk and then hit a barrier on the freeway and got arrested. In prison, Tireson lost his wife while talking in the Visitors cell. After in prison for 4 months, he went to the bar before his last race began. When the 1981 Dinoco 400 began, he was too drunk and only passed 2 cars (Sammy Smelter and Ivan Yoder), when his eyesight got more poor, Sammy and Ivan pass him, he then drives too rough to catch up. Tireson drove too rough, his tires blew and hit a barrier, causing him to fly and then hit the ground. Tireson got hit so bad, that his engine catched fire. After that, he got fired for life and his brother Gordon retired a year later in 1982. Comcast After the tragic occurrence, Tireson comes out of the hospital, healthy and okay. He then found the company Comcast which received thouands of employees. He then made Comcast Business and signed his son to race for the sponsor. His son was a talented racer. Tireson was now just a normal employee and never did an illegal thing. He then decided to become John's crew chief while Gordon is member of John's pit road. Категория:Old Cars Категория:Old Racers Категория:Retired Piston Cup Racers Категория:Male Characters Категория:Cars Категория:Male Racers Категория:Character Категория:Racing Cars Категория:Characters Категория:Racers Категория:Old Retired Piston Cup Racers Категория:Custom Piston Cup Racers Категория:Old Piston Cup Racers Категория:Old Custom Piston Cup Racers